Patent Document FR 2 741 706 describes such a device which comprises a section member welded along a generator line of the vertical supporting tube and a machined piece forming a cradle for the horizontal tube, the machined piece being welded to the horizontal tube and being fixed by dovetail assembly means to the section member welded to the vertical tube.
Such a device uses a molded supporting piece that is of complex shape and that can crack.